eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Je Suis L'Enfant Soleil
|year = 1979 |position = 3rd |points = 106 |previous = Il y aura toujours des violons |next = Hé, hé M'sieurs, dames |composers = Eddy Marnay |language = French |lyrics = Hubert Giraud |conductor = Guy Mattéoni }} Je Suis L'Enfant Soleil was the French entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1979 in Jerusalem performed by Anne Marie David. This was her return to the contest after winning for Luxembourg in 1973, only this time she was performing for her native France. The song was performed 11th on the night following Israel and preceding Belgium. At the close of voting, it finished in 3rd place with 106 points despite leading at one point. Lyrics French= (La lala... la lala... la lala...) Il est arrivé du nord et moi, j'étais une enfant-soleil Il a dit des mots plus forts et plus doux que le coton du ciel Il a partagé le pain et mon père lui a donné un lit: "Tu commenceras demain, pres du chêne gris: Je n'ai pas de rêvé de lui, je ne dormais pas Etendue au pied du chêne gris, je guettais son pas Et tout un hiver brûlant, notre amour a fait chanter la terre Comme un recommencement, comme une prière Il était un bonhomme-neige, et moi, j'étais une l'enfant soleil Le printemps sur son manège déroulait pour nous ses arcs-en-ciel S'il avait voulu partir, je n'aurais même pas au pleurer, J'aurais gardé le sourire qu'il m'avait donné Quand des hommes sont venus, et moi, j'étais une l'enfant soleil Au-devant de moi il a couru, vers le chene gris Mais sans qu'il ait rien pu faire, le piège, s'était fermé sur lui Ils ont remercié mon père, puis ils sont partis Il est retourné au nord, et moi, j'etais une l'enfant soleil Il avait ses mains, dehors et sur son dos le coton du ciel Il a partagé le pain et mon père lui donné a lit Ce jour-là me parait loin, pres du chêne gris Hé, reviens, je suis l'enfant soleil Hé, reviens, je suis l'enfant soleil Soleil, soleil |-| Translation= He came from the North and me, I was a sun child He said words stronger and softer than the cotton of the sky He shared the bread and my father gave him a bed: "You will start tomorrow, near the grey oak" I didn't dream of him, i didn't sleep Stretched out near the grey oak, I was on the lookout for his step And an entire burning winter, our love made the earth sing Like a renewal, like a prayer He was a snow-man and I was a sun-child Spring on its roundabout unrolled its rainbows for us If he wanted to leave, I even wouldn't have known how to cry I would have kept the smile that he had given me When men came, I didn't understand He ran ahead of me, towards the grey oak But he couldn't do anything, the trap was closed on him They thanked my father, then they left He returned to the North and I was a sun-child He had his hands outside and on his back the cotton of the sky He shared the bread and my father gave him a bed That day seems far away for me, close to the grey oak Hey, come back, I'm the sun-child Hey, come back, I'm the sun-child Sun, sun Videos Category:France Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1979 Category:20th Century Eurovision